gurkfandomcom-20200214-history
Gurk III
Gurk III is the third, and also largest, installment in the Gurk series. It was released in October 2014. Plot The empress of the empire, Vella Trinth, has been kidnapped by her brother, Kroga. Vella was brought to the Westerlandes, which can be accessed only with the four Exis Keys, which reside somewhere in the four lands of the empire. Walkthough You start in a small town named Rivercross. Talk to the mayor, who will give you the quest Kobold Raids. Leave the town, and travel northeast to the Kobold Cavern. Enter the cavern, and fight your way to the boss, Gorba. Travel back to Rivercross to claim your reward. Travel south to Port Yester, and talk to Lord Yester. Go west to the Goblin Breeding Pits, and defeat the goblins. Go north to Lycea, a small town. Talk to each of the monks. Travel north to Worgen Keep and defeat the enemies. Pull the enormous lever, opening the mountain pass to Shavanoth Forest. Go back to Lycea, where you will be presented with the Red Exis Key. Go northeast, past Bridgetown an into the Great Tree. The Forest Chieftain will give you a quest. Make your way to the Academy Tower and defeat the Lizards to stop the decaying of the forest. Go back to the Great Tree, where you will be given the Green Exis Key. Go west, past Bridgetown again. When you reach Brinfort, talk to Ol-Yun who will give you a family seal which will allow you to talk to the Padishah, ruler of the Urlani marshlands. Charter a ship and travel west to the marshlands. Enter Urlopolis and talk to the Padishah, who will give you a quest. Travel southwest to the Curzon River Caves and find the cleric imprisoned by the undead. He will give you a scroll. Go to the Pi-Yun temple and defeat the Undead Prince. Destroy the blue energy beam, and travel back to Urlopolis where you will be given the Yellow Exis Key. Get on your ship and travel north to the Keshak Fiefdoms. Go east to Gurnstaad and talk to the Baron and his Secretary. Go east to the Ice Maze to retrieve the Ice Chalice, and if possible, the Bag of Holding. Next, go to the far west to the Blue Tower. Defeat the Baron Vloyansk and get the Blue Exis Key. Go west to the Western Passage, and enter the four Exis Keys to enter the Westerlandes. You will find yourself in a desert. Go northwest to Teshvar and talk to the Sultan. Enter the Tumbaak Arena and triumph there. The Sultan will then grant you passage out of Pajoon, the desert area. Go west to the Thowan Pass. Go through it, and you will find yourself in a grassy area. Go to the town you will find a little ways south to learn about the whereabouts of Vella Trinth. Travel south to Telden's Landing. Defeat the boss, and talk to the man, who will tell you that Vella was taken by a gargoyle to Blayside Citadel. Charter a ship and go south to the Citadel. There you will finally find Vella, who will thank you and tell you to meet her at Castle Hilenika in the eastern lands with a magical device called the Trinexus. Next, go east to Shuunia and enter the town. Talk to the people to find the whereabouts of the Trinexus. Go north to the Shuunia Wastes. Find your way to the Ubon Fortress and enter it. Defeat the boss, and you will find the key to the Trinexus. Go right and you will find it. Enter the Trinexus and go to the eastern lands. Go to Castle Hilenika and talk to Vella, who will tell you that Kroga escaped to the sewers and that you must track him down. Enter the sewers and defeat the boss, who will drop a key. Go back to the castle and talk to Vella again. Enter the Trinexus and use the key to enter the Forbidden World. Kroga should be easy to find. Defeat him, and you have won the game! The Forbidden World, however, remains unexplored... Related Articles * Gurk III/Realms * Gurk III/Towns * Gurk III/Enemies * Gurk III/Items * Gurk III/Effects